Red Snow
by quietthinker
Summary: Jimmy and eight others find themselves locked in school the day before Christmas vacation. And someone is stalking them. Someone who's seen one too many horror movies.
1. Locked In

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters. Also, many parts and even quotes of this story are based on or from the _Scream _movies. I don't own those either.**

It was the last day of school before Christmas Vacation began. Ms. Fowl's class sat in their seats, patiently waiting for the bell to ring. Jimmy looked out the window and saw that it was still snowing heavily outside. He sighed; he knew that he'd have to walk home in this weather.

It was the worst blizzard that Retroville, Texas had ever seen. The snow was already several feet high. Jimmy couldn't believe that school hadn't been canceled. Most of his classmates had failed to show up today because of it. The only other people in his class were Cindy, Sheen, Libby, Carl, Bolbi, Nick, Brittany, and Betty. He breathed a sigh of relief as the final bell rang.

Teachers, faculty, and students alike ran out of the school, excited about getting twelve days off. "Everyone, hang on a second," Ms. Fowl shouted. The students in her class groaned as they went back to their seats. They looked outside and saw their friends running around outside and playing in the snow.

"Now I know you're all anxious about Christmas break, but there are some things that we need to go over. It shouldn't take too long. Now your behavior in this class has been sub par lately," Ms. Fowl started to say. Everyone deeply sighed as they realized that they'd be here a while.

An hour later Ms. Fowl finally dismissed them. The nine kids said their good-byes and headed off in different directions to the school's different exits.

"So, Cindy. Any plans for Christmas?" Jimmy happily asked as he walked down the halls.

"What's it to you, Nerdtron?" she shot back.

Jimmy seemed a little hurt. "God, Vortex. I just thought we could be nice to each other over the holidays," Jimmy muttered.

Cindy sighed. "Sorry, Jimmy. I guess I'm just a little upset about having to stay after class."

The two kept walking in silence until they reached the exit. Jimmy went to open the door to her, but it was stuck.

"Cindy, something's wrong with the door," Jimmy told her.

"God, you can't even open a door. Would it kill you to go to the gym once in a while?" Cindy muttered as she helped him. But the door wouldn't budge.

"Well, that's weird," Jimmy told her as they went back down the hallway to tell Ms. Fowl.

As they went back to the classroom they saw some other kids doing the same. The nine of them met at the entrance to the classroom door.

"Were your doors locked too?" Cindy asked. Everyone nodded their heads. They went inside the classroom and gasped. Ms. Fowl lay slumped over her desk with a knife in her back.


	2. Ring Ring

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.**

Everybody looked at each other and screamed. Jimmy, Cindy, and Nick ran over to Ms. Fowl. They checked for a pulse, but she was dead.

"Is she?" Libby quietly asked.

"Yeah, afraid so," Jimmy told her.

"Uh, guys, is anyone else a little freaked out that she was MURDERED?" Sheen shouted.

"And that we're all locked in the school?" Betty added.

Everybody became deadly silent. "It's ok. We'll just go to the office and use the phone. We'll call the police and we'll be fine," Jimmy said as they ran towards Principal Willoughby's office.

Cindy and Nick knocked down the locked door. Jimmy ran up to his desk and picked up the phone. "Well, that's never good," he muttered.

"Phone lines cut?" Nick asked. Jimmy nodded his head.

They all walked back out into the hallway. "Wait, I have a cell phone!" Libby happily yelled. Everyone stopped and turned to her as she tried to dial 9-1-1. "Um, I can't send out a signal," she nervously told them.

"Alright, look. Let's just crawl out the window or something," Cindy suggested. They looked to their left into a classroom. The snow was a couple of inches above the tops of the windows. "Oh come on!" she angrily shouted.

Suddenly Libby's cell phone started to ring. She slowly took it out of her pocket and answered it. "I don't know who this is, but call the police! Someone's been murdered at Lindburgh Elementary School!"

"Really? Well, glad to see you guys like my work," a distorted voice said over the phone. "You like games, Libby?"

Everyone crowded around Libby and listened to the conversation. "Who the hell is this?" Libby shouted.

"I've got a little game that I want you to play. Turn around," the voice instructed. Everybody turned around and screamed.

A dummy that looked like Brittany was hanging from the ceiling. Brittany took a few steps back and nearly fainted, but Nick caught her. Everyone turned back to Libby as they heard the killer hang up.

"Guys, calm down!" Nick shouted to the panicking students. Everyone got quiet. "I've seen this before. It's from some movie, _Shriek_ or something. If we all stay together we'll be fine," Nick instructed them. Everyone nodded their heads.

They all formed a circle, with Brittany in the center. They slowly walked down the hallway.

"So, Nick. If this is from a horror movie, what happens next?" Jimmy curiously asked.

Nick thought for a moment. "Well, first the lights will go out," he said just as the power was cut. "Then, a few seconds from now, the phone will ring," Nick finished.

Ten seconds later everyone jumped as Libby's phone rang again.

**Author's Note: I'm sorry the first few chapters are kind of slow. Don't worry, it will start getting good soon.**


	3. Fight and Flee

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.**

"Put Brittany on," the voice angrily commanded. Libby handed her friend the phone. "So, how are you doing?"

Brittany was starting to cry. "What do you want?"

The voice just laughed. "What, you're not having fun? I sure am. You can't escape, Brit. You're locked in a school with a blizzard outside. There's nowhere to run. So you better start hiding." The phone _click_ed as he hung up.

Brittany handed the phone back to Libby. She sat down on the floor and started to cry. Libby and Cindy tried to console her. Everyone stood there, not knowing what to do.

"Ok, I'm no horror movie expert, but I know you're safer if you can see. Let's bust down some utility closet and get some flashlights," Jimmy suggested.

"Good idea, Neutron. I think there's one a few hallways down. Now listen up. Form a single file line. All of you hold hands. Don't get separated," Nick instructed them. Nick led the way, with Jimmy right behind him. He held Cindy's hand. Brittany was at the end.

As they slowly made their way to the janitor's closet the killer (who is dressed like the guy from the _Scream_ movies) quietly followed them. He pulled out a knife and stabbed Brittany while covering her mouth. As her body fell limp the killer grabbed Carl's hand, who was in front of her. He continued walking with the group while dragging Brittany's body.

A few moments later Nick kicked down the door to the closet, and Jimmy ran inside. He grabbed the only flashlight and shined it down the line of students. Everyone gasped as they looked at Brittany's dead body lying in a pool of blood. Jimmy aimed the light at the end of the hallway. He saw the killer rounding a corner and running off.

"Brittany!" Cindy shouted as she ran over and lifted her head off the ground. She felt for a pulse, but she was long gone. "Damn it!" she angrily shouted.

"God, why do the blondes always die first?" Nick lamented.

"What?" Cindy nervously asked.

"Relax. I meant dumb blondes," Nick corrected himself.

"Oh. So now what?" Cindy continued.

"Follow me," Nick calmly told them. The group walked into the cafeteria and took a seat. "Ok, so this is bad."

"No, really?" Jimmy sarcastically asked. "What the hell do we do?"

"Alright, just shut up and let me think!" Nick angrily shouted. Suddenly Nick heard a snapping sound. "Did anyone hear that?"

"Yeah, it sounded like something snapping," Libby told him. Jimmy shined the flashlight throughout the cafeteria. Suddenly the lights flickered on for a few seconds. Everyone gazed in horror at Brittany's body hanging from the ceiling.

"RUN!" the killer's voice said over the intercom. Everyone ran off in different directions.

"What part of stay together did you not understand?" Nick angrily shouted.

Carl was running down a hallway as fast as he could. He heard footsteps behind him. He glanced over his shoulder and could make out a figure chasing him. "Ah!" he screamed as he reached a dead end.

Carl looked around and ran into an open classroom on his left. The killer pulled out a knife and tried to stab him, but Carl slammed the door on his arm. "Somebody help!" Carl shouted as he struggled to keep the door closed.

Just as the killer was about to break in, Cindy and Jimmy ran down the hallway. They both jumped onto him and tackled him to the ground. The killer slashed his knife across Jimmy's arm.

"Damn it!" Jimmy shouted as he fell and clutched his wound.

Cindy was amazed at how strong the killer was. She tried to pin him, but he just kicked her off. The killer walked over to Jimmy and pulled out his knife. He suddenly turned around when he heard distant shouting and footsteps. He reached into his costume and pulled out a circular machine. He pressed a button on it.

"The game's only just begun," it said in a distorted voice. The killer turned around and ran down the hallway, and took a left. Several seconds later Nick and Betty ran up to Jimmy and Cindy.


	4. The Rules

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.**

"God, are you guys ok?" Nick asked as he ran to the door and let Carl out.

"Yeah, uh, we're fine," Jimmy muttered as Nick helped him up.

"Cindy, you alright?" Jimmy asked.

Cindy grabbed the nearby wall and pulled herself up. "Yeah, I'm fine. Did he stab you?" she asked, very concerned.

"Just a little on the arm," he told her. Betty walked up to him and ripped some of her dress off. She wrapped it around his wound.

"So what happened?" Nick questioned as the three others walked up to them.

"Well, he was chasing me, so I hid in the classroom," Carl nervously said.

"And then we fought him. He ran off when he heard you coming," Cindy finished.

Nick rubbed his chin and paced around for a minute. "Ok, everybody in here," he said as he walked into the classroom Carl had hid in.

Everyone took a seat on the desks. Just as Nick was about to talk, the phone rang again. "I don't want it!" Libby yelled as she tossed the phone to Cindy.

Cindy sighed as she pushed the _talk_ button. "Alright, what do you want!" she angrily shouted into the phone.

"Oh, a feisty one. I like that in a victim," the killer laughed. Cindy was about to hang up on him, but Nick desperately gestured not to. "So," the killer went on, "do you like scary movies?" He then hung up.

"Alright, listen up!" Nick shouted. Everyone stared at him. "That was a direct quote from a horror film. This guy's obviously playing by the book. So, here are some rules to stay alive." Everyone nodded and listened intently.

"Rule one. Never split up again. It's the biggest mistake that anyone makes in the movies. And if for some strange reason you _have_ to, make sure your groups are no smaller than four.

Rule two. Virgins never die in horror films. But since we're all eleven, that probably doesn't apply here.

Rule three. Be careful who you trust. The killer could be one of us," he said. Everyone moved a few inches away from each other.

"Rule four. And this is the most important rule. The killer won't die easy. You could fire a clip full of bullets at him and he'll still keep going. The only sure fire way to kill his is to blow him up, decapitate him, or shoot or stab him in the head. And once he's down, finish him. Slice his head off. It's gross and cruel, but you've got to do it.

Rule five. Kill him when you get the chance. No hesitating or monologues. I know you're going to want to gloat about beating him, but don't.

Rule six. _Never_ hang up on the killer. It just pisses him off and makes him want to kill us even more. That's about it."

Everyone sat in silence for a moment, trying to take it all in. Carl nervously brought something up. "What do you mean; the killer could be one of us?"

Nick sighed. "There weren't too many people in school today, and most, if not all, of them left when the bell rang. Don't discredit anything yet."

"What makes you so sure that this guy is going to use all of these clichés? How do we know he's not standing outside the door with a machine gun?" Jimmy asked.

"Well, if he was, wouldn't he fire it right now? Besides, he's wearing a mask, stabbing people, and taunting us via a phone. Plus he quoted a horror film. The dude obviously wants to have fun with this," Nick explained. "So, you all understand?"

The class nodded and stood up from their desks.

"Then let's go," Nick told them.


	5. Knives

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.**

Jimmy, Nick, Cindy, Sheen, Carl, Bolbi, Libby, and Betty went out into the hallway. They started walking down the hallway when they heard a door slam. They all turned around and saw the killer standing there. Nobody moved.

After a few seconds Nick realized something. "This never happens in horror movies," he whispered. "It's a decoy!" he shouted. Everyone turned around and saw a figure running off. Bolbiwas lyingin a pool of blood.

"Alright, enough is enough! Let's get the hell out of here! We'll break the windows or something!" Jimmy shouted.

"He's right, move it!" Nick shouted as the seven remaining kids ran to the front door. They stood back as Nick, Cindy, and Jimmy stared at each other. They nodded and ran at the door.

"Aghh, damn it!" they all shouted. They had bounced right off the door. Sheen took the flashlight and shined it at the door. It was covered with a steel plate.

"Come on!" Nick angrily yelled.

"The windows in the classroom!" Libby yelled. They ran into the nearest classroom and looked at the windows. They were covered with iron bars.

"God, he's fast," Betty said.

"Nobody could have done all of this so fast. He'd need help," Nick thought out loud. He closed his eyes and concentrated. After a second he spun around and pointed at Jimmy. "Or have some inventions to do all of this!"

"Hey, Jimmy's not the killer! He would never do this!" Cindy defensively told Nick.

"Yeah, why in the world would I do all of this? And thanks," Jimmy said while kissing her cheek.

Suddenly Libby's phone rang. Cindy pulled it out of her pocket, but Jimmy grabbed it. "What do you want?"

"Seven little monkeys jumping on a bed, one had a knife fall through his head," was all the killer said before he hung up. Nick jumped and pushed Jimmy out of the way. A knife fell from the ceiling right where Jimmy's head had been.

"Thanks," Jimmy said as they all started running down the hallway. "Still think I'm the killer?"

The seven kids followed Nick into the kitchen. Nick feverishly opened drawers and began searching through them. "Yes!" he shouted as he revealed a drawer full of knives. "Everybody take one," he instructed.

"But I thought you said one of us could be the killer," Cindy reminded him.

"Well, that's possible. But don't you think it's safer if we arm ourselves?" Nick asked.

"Well, I don't think it's a good idea to give a killer a knife," Libby agreed.

"Alright, we vote. Who wants knives?" Nick asked. He, Jimmy, and Sheen raised their hands. "Who doesn't?" The three girls and Carl raised their hands.

"Carl!" Jimmy shouted.

"What? I don't like knives," he timidly told everyone.

"Fine, no knives," Nick angrily muttered as he closed the door.

Several minutes later they were walking through the halls. All of a sudden the flashlight went dead. "Everybody stay together!" Nick shouted.

The killer crawled through the ceiling and cut a little hole in one tile. He looked down and saw the seven kids huddled below, slowly moving down the hallway. He pulled out a knife and dropped it.

"Ok, so we-," was all Nick had time to say before the knife fell through his head.


	6. Trust

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.**

"Everybody get down!" Jimmy shouted as he ran up to Nick. "Nick? Can you hear me?" There was no response. "Damn it!" he angrily shouted. Jimmy looked to the five trembling kids behind him. He turned back around and pulled the bloody knife out of Nick's head. He wiped it off on Nick's shirt and grabbed its hilt.

"Nick said any of us could be the killer. How do we know it's not you?" Carl nervously questioned while hiding behind Cindy.

"You're just going to have to trust me!" Jimmy angrily yelled. He turned back around and continued walking down the hallway. Everyone else followed him. Jimmy tightened his grip on the knife as the phone rang again.

"So, you want to play the hero now, huh Jimmy?" the voice asked.

"Who the hell are you?" Jimmy shouted into the phone. Everyone crowded around Jimmy in an attempt to listen.

"Right, like I'm really just going to tell you. That's kind of the point of the mask, Neutron."

Jimmy clenched his teeth. "Just tell us your stupid little hint and hang up."

"It's the outsiders that die first," the voice said before hanging up.

Jimmy put the phone away. _Outsiders? What the hell does that...Betty! She's not one of my four main friends!" _Jimmy shoved Cindy out of the way and tackled Betty to the ground.

Jimmy spun around as the knife fell onto the floor, hatred in his eyes. He ran back over and picked it up. "Get down!" he shouted before flinging it into the ceiling.

The phone rang again. Jimmy answered it. "What is it?"

The voice on the other end just laughed. "Right. Have you ever even seen a horror movie before? You can't kill the villain that easy! God, why don't you just pick up a hitchhiker on a deserted road during a thunderstorm!" the voice said, still laughing.

"Well maybe I will!" Jimmy said before the killer hung up. _Well, that was the worst comeback ever._

"Everybody run, he can't crawl in the ceiling that fast!" Jimmy said as the six of them headed down the hallway. Jimmy, Cindy, and Libby took a left and continued running. Sheen, Carl, and Betty took a right. 

"Alright, what should we-, wait. Where's Sheen, Carl, and Betty?" Jimmy asked as he looked around. "Darn it! How hard is it to stay together!"

"Maybe we should go back," Libby said.

Cindy shook her head. "The killer's back there. I'm sure they'll be fine."

Jimmy nodded his head. "She's right. Let's keep going."

As they continued down the corridor Libby quietly whispered something. "How can we be so sure one of us isn't the killer?"

They stopped and stared at each other. "This is how," Jimmy told her. "Everybody move a few yards away from each other." Cindy and Libby did as they were told. Jimmy held the knife up. "If I were the killer, wouldn't I throw it at you or something?"

Jimmy put the knife on the floor and kicked it to Cindy. She picked it up and held it for a moment. She then put it back on the floor. She kicked it to Libby. Libby picked it up and handed it to Jimmy.

"Satisfied?" Jimmy asked as he tightened his grip on the knife. Libby nodded her head. "Then let's keep going."


	7. Damsel in Distress

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.**

Jimmy, Cindy, and Libby slowly made their way down the winding hallways. Jimmy put his arm out and stopped them as he squinted his eyes and looked ahead. "That door, it doesn't have one of those metal plates on it. Maybe we can open it," Jimmy whispered. The girls nodded their heads as they continued walking.

Just then the phone rang again. An agitated Jimmy answered it. "What is it now?"

"Yes, the door ahead of you is unlocked," the voice said. The three friends started running towards it. "STOP!" the voice yelled. They all froze. "You have a choice. You can exit the school right now and leave this hell, or you can save your friends."

"What do you mean?" Jimmy nervously asked.

"Well, let's just say they're going to have a blast," the voice said before hanging up.

Cindy, Libby, and Jimmy stared at each other. "You guys go. I'll take care of him," Jimmy said before running off.

"We're doing this together!" Cindy shouted as she and Libby tried to keep up.

As they rounded a corner the killer jumped out from the shadows and stabbed Libby in the leg.

"Ow, my leg!" Libby yelled as she fell to the ground. Jimmy and Cindy turned around and tackled the killer.

Jimmy punched the killer in the face while Cindy pinned his arms to the ground. The killer just kicked Jimmy off of him and turned towards Cindy. She stood up and tried to kick him in the face, but he blocked it and grabbed her foot. She screamed as he twisted her ankle. Jimmy came up behind him and tried to hit him over the head with his backpack, but the killer spun around and kicked him in the stomach. He turned back around and faced Cindy. He kicked her across the face, which sent her flying across the floor.

Jimmy and Cindy lay at the other end of the hallway, dazed and barely conscious. Libby tried to crawl away as the killer approached her. She laid down on the ground, clutching her leg.

The killer unsheathed a knife with one hand and took out his mechanical device with the other. Libby stared up at him. "This is one hell of a game."

The killer pressed a button on the device. A distorted voice came out. "You lose," it said while the killer thrust his knife down at Libby.

Libby rolled out of the way and quickly stood up, ignoring the searing pain in her right leg. The killer pulled his knife out of the floor and turned to face her. He swung the knife at Libby, but she jumped backwards.

"I AM NOT A DAMSEL IN DISTRESS!" she yelled while punching him in the face. He staggered back and clutched his head. He ducked as Libby swung at him. He punched her in the stomach. She blocked his next punch and tried to twist his wrist, but he slashed her arm with the knife.

She fell to the ground, clutching her arm. Just as the killer was about to finish her Jimmy ran across the hallway and hit him in the face. As the killer went after Jimmy, Libby slowly walked over and slammed a heavy book across his face. Jimmy and her took a few steps back and Jimmy pulled out his knife as the killer also backed away. He pulled out his voice machine again. "Boom," it said. Suddenly a loud explosion occured a few hallways down.

Jimmy and Libby spun around. When they turned back the killer was already gone. they ran to the other end of the hallway and woke up Cindy.


	8. Three Left

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.**

"Ugh. What happened?" Cindy woozily asked as Libby and Jimmy helped her up. Once she was balanced Jimmy pulled her into a giant hug and kissed her.

"Thank god! I thought he had gotten you for a second!" he happily shouted.

"You didn't kiss me!" Libby angrily yelled.

"_Anyway_," Cindy started as she put a hand to her head. "What happened?"

"He almost got Libby," Jimmy reminded her. "Speaking of which, are you ok?" he asked as he turned and stared at the wounds on Libby's leg and arm.

"Yeah, I'll live. I hope," she told him. Jimmy handed her his jacket. Cindy did the same. Jimmy tied them around her slash wounds.

"So, I guess, uh, they're gone," Libby sadly said.

"What are you talk-, bomb. He said something about a bomb! Did it go off?" a concerned Cindy asked. Libby and Jimmy nodded their heads. "Poor guys."

"And Betty," Jimmy added. Cindy stared angrily at him. "What? She didn't deserve to die!"

The three of them just stood there for a few minutes. They were scared out of their wits. One murderer had killed six of their friends. What hope did the three of them have?

"So, now what?" Cindy whispered.

Jimmy put his hand in his pocket and grabbed the cell phone. _That just might work_. He flipped through the phone's call ID and dialed the killer's number. He was surprised to hear it ring.

"Well, well, well. It took you _that_ long to figure out the last piece of the puzzle? God, and they say you're a genius?" the voice mocked.

"Wait. Why," Jimmy started to ask.

"Why can you call this number and not any others?" the voice finished. "Horror movies are full of plot holes, James."

"Enough kidding around. The game's over, man. We're armed. There may only be three of us, but now we don't have to keep an eye on as many people. If you show yourself again we'll kill you. So let us out," Jimmy angrily told him.

The killer laughed on the other end. "Wow, now I'm scared. That's not exactly how movies go, James."

"Well, anything can happen in the finale," Jimmy reminded him.

The killer was impressed with this comeback. He decided to play along. "Ah, but what about the sequel?"

"Are you saying that one of us will live?" Jimmy eagerly asked.

"Slow your roll, kid. The sequel can always have a new cast," the voice said. "See ya soon," he finished before hanging up.


	9. Never Hide in the Closet

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.**

The three remaining kids slowly made their way through the school. Jimmy kept a tight grip on the knife, prepared to kill at a moment's notice. After a while of inching their way down dark hallways Libby spoke up.

"Uh, Jimmy? Where are we going exactly?"

Jimmy sighed. "No idea. But I think that's a utility closet up ahead. Let's see if it has any flashlights," he said as he stopped in front of a door. The three of them ran at it as hard as they could. They fell to the ground in pain. The door slowly swung open.

"Jimmy," Cindy angrily said as he pulled her up.

"What?"

"Next time we bust down a door, make sure it's not unlocked!" she screamed at him.

Jimmy grabbed a couple of flashlights off of the shelves. He tossed one to Cindy. They both turned them on, glad to be able to see again. As they left the closet the shined the lights down the hallway. They froze as they saw the killer at the other end of the corridor.

"What's he holding in his hand?" Libby nervously asked.

Jimmy squinted. "Into the closet!" he shouted as the three of them jumped back inside. They closed the door shut as the sound of bullets whizzing by filled the air. Suddenly the phones started to ring again.

"What is it?" Jimmy nervously asked.

The killer laughed hysterically. "You never, _ever_, hide in the closet." As the phone _click_ed off Jimmy spun around. He saw the killer leaning out of the ceiling and try to stab an unaware Libby.

"Look out!" he shouted as he tried to push her out of the way. He wasn't fast enough, though. The knife sliced through her neck. She shrieked in pain before falling limp to the floor. Jimmy pulled tossed the phone to Cindy and pulled the knife out of his pocket. He tried to stab the killer, but he had already receded back into the ceiling.

They both stared at Libby's lifeless body. Jimmy reached forward and closed her eyes, trying not to cry. He put his hand on Cindy's shoulder. "We've got to move," he sadly told her. She slowly nodded. They both ran out of the closet.


	10. Final Confrontation

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.

As Jimmy and Cindy ran down the hallway they looked over their shoulders. The killer wasn't too far behind them. Jimmy fell to the ground as the killer tackled him.

Both of the children dropped their flashlights. Jimmy dropped his, which shattered, when he fell to the ground. Cindy dropped hers when Jimmy screamed. It fell on the power button, which shut it off. She got down on her hands and knees and tried to find it.

Jimmy and the killer rolled around on the floor, neither able to see the other. The killer reached into his costume and pulled out his gun. Jimmy knocked it out of his hands and pulled out his knife. Jimmy slashed the killer across the face with it, but he only succeeded in tearing the mask apart. The killer ripped it off.

Cindy desperately tried to find the flashlight. She could hear Jimmy trying to fend off the killer. _God, every single one of my friends was killed today. Please don't take Jimmy from me._

Jimmy slashed wildly with the knife, but only tore off parts of the killer's costume. The killer jumped off of Jimmy and took a few steps back. The torn fragments of his costume were getting in the way, so he ripped them off and threw them on the ground. He pulled out his knife and lunged at Jimmy.

Cindy finally found the flashlight and pushed the power on. She shone the light on the gun, which lay in the middle of the three people. She and the killer lunged for it at the same time. Jimmy pulled the killer back onto the floor, who continued to fight him.

Cindy scooped up the gun and held it in one hand, the flashlight in the other. She shone the light on the two boys tumbling around. _It's, it's Jimmy!_

"FREEZE!" she shouted. She cocked the gun and aimed it at them. They both moved a few steps away from each other and stood up with their hands raised. In front of her stood two Jimmy's who looked exactly alike.

What is going on here?" she nervously asked.

"It's obvious. This is my evil clone, and he's trying to kill us," one Jimmy said.

"He's lying! He's the evil clone!" the other one said.

"Cindy, don't you know that the real one is me?" the first Jimmy said.

"Come on Cindy, look in your heart. After all we've been through, you have to know it's me!" the other Jimmy pleaded.

Cindy took a few steps back, keeping the gun steadily aimed at the both of them._ God, how do I tell which one is real? They both have knives, they look the same, they sound the same. What do I do?_ "Both of you shut up and move away from each other!" she yelled while waving the gun. The two Jimmy's did as told.

"When's my birthday?" she asked.

"December 29th!" one said.

"November 11!" the other yelled.

Cindy sighed. "How can you not know my birthday!" _Idiots._ She thought for a moment. "What did you give me on that island?"

"A pearl!" they both shouted.

Cindy mentally slapped herself. This obviously wasn't going to work. The three of them stood in silence for a moment. Suddenly Cindy had an idea. She put the flashlight on the floor. She smiled as she pulled out the cell phone. "Either of you move and I shoot you dead."

She flipped it open and checked the caller ID. She dialed the killer's number. One Jimmy grinned widely, the other grimaced. Cindy turned the gun at the Jimmy where the ringing was coming from.

"You lose," Cindy told him.

"Shit," was all he had time to say before Cindy emptied the gun's bullets into his head.


	11. One Door Closes, Another Opens

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.**

Jimmy lowered his hands and walked up to Cindy. "Good idea," he told her. She just nodded. Cindy tossed the empty gun to the ground.

"So, I guess it's over," she said.

"Remember what Nick said," Jimmy reminded her. He took out his knife and went over to the killer, making sure that the job was done. He walked back over to Cindy. She picked up the flashlight, and they headed down the hallway.

"So, now what?" she asked.

"Well, I guess that I could try to fix the cell phone and call for help. If that doesn't work I'm sure a rescue team will come to help us. We never showed up at home, they know we're at school," he told her.

They continued walking and headed into the cafeteria. Jimmy smashed open the vending machine and handed Cindy a soda. They sat down and drank their drinks in silence. Jimmy finally threw his into the garbage and stood up.

"I guess, I guess we should, uh, you know. Clean things up," Jimmy sadly told her. She nodded her head and followed him to the other end of the cafeteria. Jimmy stood up on a table and cut Brittany down from the ceiling. They walked around the school and said a prayer over each body. When that was done they headed back to Ms. Fowl's class.

As Jimmy wrapped his arm around Cindy's shoulder she leaned her head against him. Jimmy kissed her forehead. "Hell of a day, huh?"

Cindy sighed. "I've seen better."

_Oh yeah, forgot about that_, Jimmy thought to himself as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out the circular device the killer had used to speak. He had taken it off of him when he had made sure he was dead.

"What is that thing, anyway?" Cindy curiously asked.

"Let me see," Jimmy said as he fingered it. He pushed a button on it. The machine lit up and started talking.

"So two are left alive and think it's done. But there will never be an end to my fun. It could start over a day from now or a year. But either way you have a lot to fear. So keep one eye open and keep on your lights. For another will resume my fight. I may have been killed and am now dead, but this fear you will not shed. So prepare yourselves for another run, the next one comes at ten past one."

Jimmy looked behind him and stared at the clock. It was about to hit 1:10 a.m. "Get down!" he yelled as he threw the device across the air and pushed Cindy to the ground. A loud explosion occured at the other end of the room.

"Are you alright?" he asked Cindy as he pulled her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she told him. They stood in silence for a moment. "So, did that mean what I think it did?"

Jimmy sighed and led her out of the room. "Yeah. It's not over."

**Author's Note: And so my story is done. Thought I'd leave it open for a sequel incase I got bored one day. What did you think?**


End file.
